Paroled
by CAT217
Summary: Adam must finally come to terms with his past. I will be updating this fic on Fridays or early Saturday morning at the latest. There is no cussing, domestic violence and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

CSI: New York

"Paroled"

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a fan showing some love. This is my first true CSI: NY fic, I've been a Adam Ross fan from the start of his role. I hope you like it. **

He stepped off the elevator and into the crime lab. "Hey Adam," the receptionist called, waving him over. As Adam came over he noticed a young man standing there, which he assumed was a messenger.

"What's up?"

"Mr. Ross?" the messenger asked as he turned to him.

"That's me," he chirped.

"I have a letter for you," the young man replied, handing him a letter and receiving Adam's signature.

Adam looked down at the letter, no, his mind raced. Already, it hadn't seemed to be that long. Adam opened the letter, Adams mouth went dry, he needed to sit down, but Adam was already sitting down. This can't be happening, he told himself.

Get ahold of yourself he told himself, you are not a kid anymore. And he doesn't even know where you are. He took a deep breathe, folded the letter and stuck it into his lab coat. And began work.

He stood in front of the gate, freedom finally.

"Good luck man," the guard told him.

"Thanks."

"What are you going to do from here," the guard asked.

The man shrugged, he knew what he was going to do, the truth of it all. But he can't tell anyone that. "Guess I'll find work, get back to be a part of society," he lied.

The guard nodded. The gates opened and he stepped foot on free soil. Took a deep breath and got into a waiting cab, and vanished.

Adam morning had been complete crap, his mind raced with what ifs, he had hoped that they would have heard his side, his story, of how this man could be Dr. Hyde one moment, and then Dr. Jekyll the next. To tell them how he could be what they needed him to be and then change just like turning a light on. But nothing a stupid letter, a letter!

**Flashback:**

"_State your name for the record," the prosecutor asked?_

"_Adam Ross."_

"_What is your relationship to the defendant," he asked?_

"_He's my father."_

_Adam shifted nervously, avoiding looking at his father, looking into those cool dark empty eyes. He had never been more scared in his life, even living with his father, this moment this very moment scared him more than anything._

"_Mr. Ross, does your father have a violent behavior?" _

"_Yes he does."_

"_Have you ever been on the end of that violent behavior?" _

"_Yes."_

"_On the night in question, did your father…_


	2. Chapter 2

**########**

"Adam," Mac called, putting his hand on the young tech's shoulder.

Adam blinked back to the present, "Sorry Boss, guess I was day dreaming."

"I've been trying to snap you out of it for the last ten minutes," Mac told him.

"Sorry," Adam rubbed his eyes and re-focused back on the task at hand.

"Did the soil sample results comin in?" Mac asked.

"I haven't even ran them yet," Adam said in disbelief.

"I need those results," Mac replied aggravated.

"I'll do it right now," Adam told him.

Mac sighed, "Alright get it done, and rush the results to my office." Mac patted Adam on the shoulder.

"Well do, and Boss, I'm sorry," Adam softly told him.

Mac just nodded and headed to check on the status of his suspect.

Adam ran his fingers through his hair, "Get it together Adam, you can't let this get to you," he told himself.

Besides he doesn't know where I am.

**########**

He waited until he was gone, how did he end up with such a spineless brother like him? He walked up to the door and turned the knob, and smiled to himself, gotta love the suburbs. And walked inside.

"Hello Caroline," he said coming up behind her.

Caroline dropped the cup in hand, she turned around. "You're out," she said in a near whisper.

"How bout that," he cooed. He closed the distance between them, "now where is he?" he asked with matter of fact voice.

"Who," she asked, looking for an escape.

"Adam, my no good for nothing son," he sneered.

"I… I.. I don't know," she stammered.

He laughed "Come on you haven't heard from him in all these years? I can hardly imagine that." He half way laughed.

He grabbed her by the hair, "one way or the other I'll find him," he coldly told her, as he brought down the back of his hand to her cheek.

"Now I'm going to ask again, where is he?" he hissed.

"Please I don't know," she cried.

"And if you did?" he asked.

"I still wouldn't tell you," she told him.

He smiled and raised his hand.

**########**

It had almost been a week, and Adam had settled back into his normal routine. Either he had really changed which Adam didn't believe for a moment. Or he still didn't know where Adam was. This was what he was hoping for.

"Here are the results from the Callaghan rape," Adam said as Mac came up from behind him.

Mac looked over the results, "this is good work, you helped break this case," Mac told him as he held the result and gave him a pat on the back.

Just then Adam phone beeped. "Home invasion," Adam said as he looked at his phone.

Mac nodded, "take Jo."

Adam gathered his stuff and found Jo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is going to be pretty short. Thanks everyone for the reviews. I am going to try and post ch 4 this week as well. **

**#############**

He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He watched him walk out of the NYPD crime lab, "Are you kidding me?" he grumbled. He was a cop? That weakling.

He needed time to rethink everything. One thing was for sure he learned one thing being locked up patience. He waited this long, he can wait a bit longer. Just snatching him wasn't an option; he didn't need all of NYPD searching for a kidnap victim. Not since he needed time with his _precious_ son. "Soon," he muttered to himself as he watched Adam walk down the street, time to learn a bit more about his worthless son.

**#############**

Around for something to eat, "Great no food." He mumbled. Grab his apartment keys and headed to the nearest pizzeria.

He watched him as he walked back up the street, "now where is he going?" he asked himself. Then he smiled, as he stepped out of the car and headed into his apartment. Looked over at the buzzer listing, and found A. Ross. Smiling to himself he pushed a bunch of buzzers until he heard the door to the front of the apartment building unlock. This is too easy, he thought to himself.

He walked to Adams' apartment and pulled out a small leather wallet, which held lock picking tools. He got the door open walked in and took a deep breathe as he closed the door behind him.

The apartment was clean, very clean his father concluded, there where no pictures to speak of. Everything pointed to Adam as a loner, but how did he get in with the NYPD, they prided themselves on being closer then family, that blue wall. He opened each door, still no sign that he had any type of family, until he found them. Christmas cards, birthday cards all from good old Aunt Caroline, he balled his fist up and gritted his teeth, she knew. But that's okay he took care of her, didn't he. He smiled.

He neatly put everything back, checked around to make sure nothing was out of place, he wasn't ready to let his spineless worthless son know he was in town. He wanted to have a little bit of fun first. And to do that he knew what he had to do. He wasn't smart, he was stupid, and worthless he would take him a while to figure out who was doing this. Especially if he played this right, if he did this just so he wouldn't know what was coming, and that would be easy, distract them then grab _him_.

He had found his degree in criminal science, and that is how he concluded Adam got into the NYPD. So the boy collects trash? He laughed, typical Adam. He walked out making sure that anything he touched was put back just so, he knew that Adam would know if anything was moved, and after all he wasn't ready to a reunion, just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about a week and Adam had settled back to his normal routine, either he had changed, which was highly unlikely or the latter which was he didn't know where Adam was, which was what he was hoping for.

"Here are the results from the Callaghan rape," Adam said as Mac came up from behind him.

Mac looked over the results, "this is good work, you helped break this case," Mac told him as he gave the lab tech a pat on the back.

Adam just smiled. "Thanks boss." Mac just nodded.

Just before Mac could continue the conversation Adam phone beeped. "Home invasion," Adam stated.

Mac nodded, "take Jo."

Adam gathered his stuff and found Jo.

**##########**

Adam and Jo arrived at the apartment complex; it was the one thing about New York Adam frowned about, being packed on top of each other like sardines. That was the only thing he missed about Arizona was the yards.

Flack was finishing up talking to the paramedics, when he turned his attention to Adam and Jo. "Vics name is Rachel Scotsman."

"How'd he get in?" Jo asked looking over at the door, "no sign of break in"

"Had a key?" Adam asked as he walked over to the victim. "Whoever did this worked her over pretty good," Adam added.

"Could be, talked to the sister, Rachel had a restraining order against her ex-husband, a Hank Scotsman," Flack told them.

"Bully," Adam muttered.

"Huh?" Flack asked.

"Nothing," Adam replied turning his attention back to the DB. It was a shame, no amount of restraining orders, protection can protect anyone against this kind of a bully, if they wanted to get to you they where. Plain and simple.

"Okay, so let's go pick up Mr. Scotsman." Jo told Flack.

"Already ahead of you, got a black and white picking him up as we speak."

Adam listened, as he worked. He looked down at her, whoever did this has serious anger issues. Her face looked like it'd been put through a meat grinder.

**##########**

"_You stupid worthless worm," his father sneered._

_What had he done this time? "What did you do with them?" he growled._

_Adam shook his head, "I… I.. di… didn't do anything," Adam stammered. He knew what his father was looking for but he hadn't touched them. He threw them down in a drunken stupor again._

"_Liar, where are my keys?" he roared._

"_Honest dad, I don't know where they are," Adam pleaded, but his pleads would go unheard._

"_I'll show you what happens when you mess with my stuff," he towered over Adam, he tried to back away but it was too late._

_He stood over the bathroom sink, looking in the mirror blood trickled from his nose; his right eye began to turn a yellowish-green color._

**##########**

"Adam are you done?" Jo asked brining Adam back to the present.

"Huh? Um yea," Adam replied.

"You okay?" Jo asked.

"Fine, I'm going to take this stuff down to the car." The whole way down to the car he was shaking, cases like this always brought him back to his childhood. He stood in the lobby for a few minutes to gather himself, he didn't need everyone to see him like this.

The whole time he was trying to get himself back together. "Come on Ross, it's been a week and no sign of him, anywhere." He reassured himself.

He watched him as he loaded the equipment, nothing, no reaction, no feeling. This didn't make any sense he should be panicking, something. He balled up his fist, stupid, that's what he was stupid. He didn't even get it. And why would he? He wasn't a bright kid. He turned on him so how smart could he be?

**##########**

Adams' mood for the rest of the day was quiet; he ran his hands through his hair and sighed. Cases like this always reminded him of his mom.

"_Hey sweetie," he voice soft and full of love._

"_Hey mom, look," he beamed as he handed her a test paper. _

"_Anther A, and in science," she smiled. "I'm so proud of you sweetie."_

"_Thanks mom is that cookies I smell?" he happily asked._

_His mom smiled brightly, he loved his mom smile, and even with everything in their lives she always had a smile for him. No matter what._

"Adam," the female voice cut into his memory.

"Huh?" Adam asked, blinking back to the present.

"Maybe, I'm analyzing a couple of fibers, so we'll see."

"Hope that can help, we had to release the ex-husband."

"What! Why?"

"No proof, he has some buddies saying they were out playing pool for most of the night."

"They always do," Adam gritted his teeth.

"Adam everything ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just seems like you're taking it personal."

Adam shook his head, "I just don't like bullies." That was all he had to say.


	5. Chapter 5

**##########**

Adam made his way off the elevator, and into the lab. He hadn't slept yet again, something was eating at him yet he didn't know what it was.

"Morning," Jo greeted as she studied the fiber under the microscope.

"Do you ever sleep?" Adam asked.

"Most of the time," she smiled.

He liked Jo, though she liked to poke into his past and that annoyed him highly, though he played it down.

"Did you find anything?" He asked coming up beside her.

"Nothing special about it, just a normal shirt fiber, that anyone can where and buy. No DNA found on it either. This guy is pretty crafty." Jo said in a concerned voice.

"And you're sure it's not the ex-husband?" Adam asked.

"Positive, he was at one of our lovely pool halls, the owner got robbed three times, so he installed a security camera. He's there the whole time." Jo said frustrated.

"Was she seeing anyone?"

"Not according to her sister, she stayed away from relationships, guess that is understandable."

"So we've got nothing." Adam said in a strained voice.

The day had been a long disappointment. Adam had spent most of the day processing evidence that Danny and Lindsay had collected from a convenient store robbery/murder.

"Whatcha got?" Danny asked Adam.

"You're shooter," Adam told him.

"You serious," Danny replied with enthusiasm in his voice.

He watched Danny head towards Lindsay, Adam smiled, Danny and Lindsay was what gave him hope that not everybody had to have his life.

Another day had come and gone, and nothing had connected a suspect to the beating death of their victim.

**##########**

He watched as she left work. Tonight would be the night; he followed her, staying a good bit of distance back. He didn't want to spook her. He wasn't sure if he would. He had to admit after the first one he craved it, the hunt. The exhilaration of watching life drain from their eyes. He had thought about while listening to murderers in prison talk about their adventures. He defiantly understood why they did what they did. It was power, and Charles Ross craved power, he enjoyed it, power was his mistress. And he let it consume him.

He watched her go into her apartment and smiled. Have another one for you my _precious_ son.

**##########**

"Vics name is Karla Martins, when she didn't show up for work her boss a Mitch Simpson who is the bank manager of New York Savings & Loans, came looking for her and found this." Flack said pointing to the beaten body of Karla Martins.

"She's been beat just like Rachael." Jo observed.

"No sign of forced entry," Adam added.

Adam began to work, taking pictures of the wounds.

"Did she have a restraining order too?" Jo wondered.

"I'll find out."

Once again the evidence would prove to be useless just like the trace from the last murder. And another woman with a restraining order against her abusive ex-boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

**########## **

"How is it going?" Mac asked Jo.

"Terrible, we've got anther DB, same as our first Vic, and not a lot of evidence.

"No fingerprints?" Mac asked.

"Nothing," Jo responded. "He had to have worn gloves, no one leaves prints behind." She added.

Adam was only half listening, "Adam," Mac called.

"Huh?" Adam replied joining in on the conversation.

"You alright?" Mac asked.

"I'm sorry boss; just I don't know there is something." Adam shrugged, "Maybe I'm just tired," Adam sighed.

"Go home; get some rest, if you need to take tomorrow." Mac told him.

"What is with him?" Jo asked.

"What do you mean?" Mac asked, leaning back into his chair.

"The first scene he I don't know, zoned out. And this second one he barely flinches?" Jo observed.

"Adam isn't use to all of this," Mac told her as he held up the file. "Now go home, get some rest. See you tomorrow." Mac finished up and grabbed his jacket and headed out himself.

Jo wasn't sure if that was it or not. But she respected Macs' conclusion, but if he did that again, she would talk to him about it.

**########## **

Adam drifted in and out of consciousness, his mind drifting to the past.

"_Dad, please," he cried._

"_Charles you're going to kill him," she pleaded._

"_Shut up, I'll teach him," he sneered as he continued to hit him._

_He was trying to block each blow with his hand, but he couldn't. Each blow was coming too fast. _

"_Charles!" the woman screamed._

_He stopped in mid kick and swirled around to look at his wife. "Don't you raise your voice to me," he growled as he back handed her. His mind switched gears from the young man that lay in and out of consciousness to the woman that dare raise her voice to him. "I'll teach you to go up against me, I'll teach you to defy me," he roared. _

"_I'm sorry, Charles, I'm sorry," she tearfully cried as she tried to back up from him._

"_Too late for sorry, you won't dare raise your voice to me ever again," he sneered as he back handed her again. _

_He lay off to by the corner unable to help his mother. He heard her cry, heard his rants, and heard her bones crack and heard her silence. _

Adam bolted straight up out of bed, sweat beading on his forehead; his heart racing. That was what was bothering him that what was in the back of his mind. The night his father beat his mother nearly to death, though he can't imagine being in a coma was being alive. Those two women died because of him, the man behind the beating death of two survivors of domestic violence, died at the hand of Charles Ross. And if he couldn't stop him he would continue to kill.

He quickly got dressed and headed to the crime lab, but not before he made a phone call, he needed the criminal file of Charles Ross.

**##########**

Adam," Cheryl greeted with a smile.

"Hey," he replied back.

"You are here awful early," she commented.

"Insomnia," he coolly replied. "Hey did a fax come for me?" he added.

"Just came in," she handed him the folder, "didn't expect you so I put it in a file for you."

"Thanks," he replied.

Once Adam reached his station, he began reading the file, "it was him," he muttered grossly.

Adam reached for his phone, "come on." He drummed his fingers on his table.

"Hello, Uncle Doug?" Adam answered. "Have you talked to him?" He couldn't even call him dad, he couldn't even call him anything, he was nothing more than a monster.

"What!" Adam exclaimed, "Is she going to be okay?" Adam croaked. Tears running down his face. "Uncle Doug I am so sorry," he cried. "I know, but I shouldn't have told anyone, maybe this wouldn't have happened." He replied. And hung up. His Uncle didn't hate him, though he had good reason. His father had nearly killed his sister-in-law. "No one could have known he was getting out," Adam Uncle voice echoed in his head.

He needed air; he looked up at the clock, and realized that his Boss would be there in half hour. He walked out of the lab, and watched as the people walked up and down the sidewalk. All of the sudden the only thing Adam wanted was to be alone, to hide he was good at that, hiding he spent most of his childhood hiding bruises his father gave him, hiding when he could to escape his father wrath. He walked to the parking garage, he loved being this high up, he would sometimes come up here to watch the sunset but today he got to watch the sun come up.

The sounds of the city floated up to him, he had come to New York to escape his past, to start fresh. What he had found was a job he was good at, friends that had turned out to be family. He was content with how things were going. He just wishes that he could lay his past to rest. He looked down at his watch and realized Mac would be in, time to face some things. He thought to himself.

"Well, well, well," a cold steely voice echoed from behind him.

He turned to see him standing behind him, No! His mind raced, he had just let down his guard for a minute. A minute! That is all it takes he guessed.

"Honestly didn't think you would figure it out," he boasted "Although have to be honest I didn't think you where that smart. "They even looked like her," he cooed.

Adams' jaw tightened, "no, you don't get to talk about her." That's when Adam took a step.

"Not so fast," he said as he pulled out a gun from his waist.

"So what, you're going to shoot me?"

He laughed, "No, that's too easy," his dad hissed.

He waved Adam to come towards him, "nice and slow," he warned him.

"If you shoot me right now there will be so many cops on their way up here you wouldn't make it out alive," Adam bravely replied.

Charles laughed. "Boy get over here, I think we need some _bonding_ time, just like old times." He sneered.

Adam sighed he'd be alive if not for a few hours, so he did what his father wanted. He just hopes that Mac and the team would figure this out before Charles Ross would kill him. Adam stood nose to nose with his father, which in turned smiled at his son, and brought the handle of the gun down hard on Adam head. He tried to fight against the blackness, tried to fight hard, but it took him, but in the end it would win, and Adam would lose. In the end his father had gotten him. In the end Adam was alone. Or at least that what he thought….


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who is keeping up with my story, and all the reviews! Glad you are enjoying it. **

**########## **

"Hey," Jo greeted Mac, "Is Adam here," she pointed to his station.

"I haven't seen him," Mac answered.

"That's odd, he's got files lying out, his computer is on," Jo observed.

"Maybe he left them out, he seemed to be distracted yesterday," Mac pointed out.

Jo shook her head, "No we left together and I saw him turn it off, and put the files away."

Just then Cheryl walked by, "Have a good one guys," she began, "Oh hey did those file help Adam," she added.

"Wait, what file?" Mac asked with confusion.

"The file from the state police from Phoenix, Arizona." She answered, "Anything else."

"No thanks have a good day," Mac finished.

The two walked over to his station, laid out where pictures, two of which Jo recognized Adam took them, but the third wasn't taken by Adam. But the two victims from their crime scenes looked a lot like the one picture from the Phoenix file.

"What is the connection?" Mac asked as he picked up the file. He looked at the name. "Charles Ross."

"Wait, that's Adam dad."

"I'm calling Flack, sending him over to Adams' place," Mac said with a sound of concern.

**##########**

Flack walked up to the apartment door, turned the handle and found that it was locked. "Open it," he told the apartment super.

Flack stepped inside the apartment. "Wow, talk about OCD," Flack said to himself. He noted that nothing seemed out of place, no pictures. He went through some of Adams' drawers and that's where he found the cards, from his Aunt and Uncle. He noted that whatever woke up Adam he left in a hurry.

"Hey Mac, I'm over here at Adam place, this guy has a serious case of OCD, and no sign of pictures, it's almost as if an orphan lives here." Flack observed. "It does look like he left in a hurry, and you said Cheryl saw him at the lab, do you know what time?"

"Okay, I'm heading over now," he told Mac and hung up.

"What kind of trouble are you in Ross?" Flack asked himself as he looked around the apartment.

**##########**

His head hurt, he slowly opened his eyes, and realized that he was nowhere near the parking garage; he wasn't sure where he was. All he knew was the end of a gun was very unpleasant. He slowly looked around trying to get an idea of where he was. The warehouse distracts.

He heard steps coming close to him, "You no good for nothing," he growled as he kicked him, Adam rolled over on his side and Charles Ross kicked him again, Adam wiggled and tried to move out of the line of fire. He kicked him again, and again, but Adam refused to make a sound. "Yup look at the fear, I can smell it," he whispered into his son ear as he brought him up by his hair. "Come on, no sense in being brave now," he scolded his son. "Same old Adam," he leaned down and that was when Adam saw his opening, he brought his fist up and met his father jaw. Sending Charles Ross stumbling back.

Adam got up and ran, he had one chance and that was one find a place to hide, and get help.

Charles Ross shook off the semi pain of the hit and gritted his teeth, "you forget what happened last time you bucked me boy," his father growled. Charles Ross tucked the gun back into the waist of his jeans, smiled and started the game.

He remembered he still had the scars on his back to remind him, but he wasn't a child anymore.

**##########**

"Any sign," Mac asked with concern?

"Nothing yet, I've got Danny pulling the security feed," Flack told him.

"Danny's' got something," Lindsay told them coming up to her Boss and Flack.

"I've got Adam coming in roughly two hours ago, and then he heads to his station. Makes a phone call, he seems pretty upset after the call, so I had Lindsay dump his cell phone, he made two calls. One was to a Detective Thomas, and the other to a Doug Ross."

"Tell me you have more than this?" Mac asked.

"I do, he then walked outside and towards the parking garage." Danny told them.

They pulled their guns and went level by level and no Adam.

**########## **

I've got blood," Lindsay hollered.

"I've got drag marks," Jo added.

"What was Adam doing up here? He doesn't drive," Mac said reminding them that Adam had sold his car.

They all looked at each other. They didn't have an answer. Until now most of Adam past had been a secret. And they had to uncover his past and fast. None of them knew how long Adam had, or if he was still alive.


	8. Chapter 8

**########## **

Adam looked around, looking for anything that could tell him where he was, what warehouse he was in, anything. Frantically he searched for his cell phone. "Take it easy Adam," he told himself. He went for his cell phone, where was it?

"When I find you, oh when I find you," he growled.

He looked in all his pockets, where was his cell phone?

**##########**

"I just read the file Adam had faxed over, his father is a real piece of work," Jo began.

"I remember a few years back Stella and I worked a case he noticed something about a woman on a security cam, I asked him how he knew that she had a bully in her life. He said that his dad was one, a bully." Danny told them.

"And I asked him everything was okay, all he said was he hated bullies." Jo added. "He seemed pretty upset that the ex-husband of our first victim was cleared by his friends, but then we got security footage that confirmed it."

"Why didn't Adam come to us?" Mac asked.

"His father was paroled nearly two weeks ago." Jo added.

"Maybe Adam thought he was ok, that dad stayed in Arizona." Danny reasoned.

"Okay what about the two cases you and Adam worked?" Mac pointed out.

"Like I said before, it seemed like he took it personally," Jo answered.

"Mac the woman in this picture is his mother, Harriet Ross, now look at the ones that Adam took," Jo handed Mac the photos.

"They look alike," Mac agreed. "That still doesn't make Charles Ross our suspect," Mac added.

"I agree, I'm not sure why Charles Ross did what he did," Jo told him. "It doesn't make any sense," Jo added.

"No matter what the facts are on these two cases, Adam is missing, and if his father has him, he is in a lot of trouble," Mac said holding the file.

"From what I've read Adam lived in fear for almost his whole childhood. His mom steps in and stops him from beating Adam. He turns his aggression onto her and beats her right in front of Adam. I'd want to block that out too." Jo told him.

"And that's why Charles Ross did what he did," Mac suddenly told her. "What if Charles Ross was simply in his own twisted way letting Adam know that he was here." Mac added.

"Adam had no idea," Jo gasped.

"We need to find Adam and fast," Mac firmly stated.

"What about his cell phone?" Jo suddenly said.

Mac perked up, started his computer and typed in Adam cell number and hoped for the best. He knew that it was a slim chance, but they had to exhaust every option. "it's a long shot, but it's all we've got."

**##########**

Adam darted to the next set of boxes, where was my cell phone, he thought.

"Oh don't bother looking for your phone, I took care of that. It's just me and you boy," he hissed as if he knew what Adam was thinking.

That takes care of that, he was alone and he didn't know what to do. Adam looked around and there was a door, carefully he looked around looking for him, he didn't see him. Adam made a dash towards the door. A loud pop came from behind him, sending Adam stumbling to the floor.

"What you thought I was going to let you go? After everything you did how you ruined everything." He hissed.

"They'll find me you don't have a chance," Adam cried.

"You really think anyone is looking for you," he tormented. "You're phone hasn't even rang," he continued.

Charles Ross leaned down and grabbed Adam by the hair and pulled him away from his only chance of escape.


	9. Chapter 9

**########## **

"Mac dispatch just called, a caller down in the warehouse distract just phoned in that he just heard shots," Flack came into the office.

"I've just ran a gps search on Adam cell phone, guess where he is?" Mac asked.

"The warehouse district," Flack said in a matter of fact voice.

"Hey Mac I called Doug Ross, he's Adam Uncle and legal guardian. Adam called him to ask about Charles Ross, and apparently he did a real number on Adam Aunt." Jo told him. "Charles Ross beat Adam's location out of his Aunt, doctors say that she's going to fine, and she's going to be discharged in a couple of days." Jo added.

"We've got a location on Adam, his father isn't too bright he left his cell phone on and at the location where he is holding Adam," Mac replied.

"That's great I'll get Danny and Lindsay," Jo said.

"Before we go in I want a blueprint of the warehouse, and a solid plan. The last thing we need is to go in there blindly." Mac firmly ordered.

**##########**

"My boy you've cost me way too much," Charles sneered.

"That's crap," Adam replied. He knew two things, one his father was going to kill him and there was little he could do about that, and two it wasn't his fault.

Charles Ross backhanded his son splitting his lip. "All you had to do is keep your mouth shut," he growled. Bringing his fist down again hard on Adam's face.

"You nearly killed her," he barked. Adam would pay for back talking him, and he was right his fathers' foot connected with Adam stomach.

Charles Ross laughed, "big deal, they are all replaceable.

Adam felt sick to his stomach. "You disgust me," he replied.

Charles Ross just laughed.

"You might as well kill me, because I'm not going to give you what you want, I won't beg, I won't cry and I won't plead with you to stop." Adam said boldly.

"You will, you will," he said in a matter of fact voice, as he punched, again and again.

Maybe they couldn't find me after all, Adam thought. Maybe I am all alone.

**##########**

"Let's take this nice and easy," Mac began.

"Charles Ross has one of our own in there," Jo added.

"Danny and Lindsay I want you to go around to the back, Flack and Jo you're with me," Mac said. "Just be careful and don't over estimate Charles Ross."

**##########**

"By the time I'm done with you, you're going to beg me to kill you," Charles sneered down at Adam. Adam watched as he lit a cigar, Adam knew what was coming next; Charles lifts Adam shirt and brought the lit cigar down onto his shoulder. But Adam refused to scream.

"I won't give you the satisfaction," Adam croaked.

"You will only this time mommy won't be saving you," Charles chuckled. He brought down the cigar again down on Adam shoulder. "Ah, brings back memories," Charles hissed.

"I won't scream," Adam bravely told him.

Charles laughed, leaned down and put pressure on the gunshot wound he had given Adam earlier.

Adam screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

**########## **

Slowly they cleared each perimeter that was until they heard Adam scream.

Mac was the first to arrive.

"NYPD," Mac firmly called.

Charles brought Adam to his feet and put the gun under Adam chin.

"I don't think so, you put yours down," Charles replied. Shoving the gun harder under Adam chin, Adam winced.

"Let him go," Mac ordered. Mac looked at his lab tech; he was beaten pretty badly, both eyes were black, and he noticed Adam favoring his left leg. He noticed why, he'd been shot.

Charles Ross laughed, "Fat chance, me and my boy here have some unfinished business," Charles cooed.

"You're out numbered," Mac told him.

"Funny cause all I see is you," Charles hissed.

"Wrong," Jo answered as she and Flack come up on each side of Mac. They were shortly joined by Lindsay and Danny all of them holding their guns right on Charles Ross.

"Well it looks like you got me," Charles chuckled.

"Put down the gun and step away from Adam," Mac ordered.

Charles began to put the gun down, then smiled.

"Don't do it," Jo shouted.

Adam looked down as he saw him bring his gun up and point it to Adam. Adam gathered all the energy he could and pushed his father off balance, sending him backwards. Adam dropped right where he was.

Charles Ross still held a firm grip on the gun. Brought it back up and took aim at Adam.

"Don't," Flack warned, but Charles ignored him. Flack pulled the trigger, along with Jo. Charles Ross took two in the chest, and lied in his own pool of blood.

Danny and Lindsay came up beside Charles, holstered their guns and checked for a pulse, Danny shook his head. "It's over," he said.

They turned their attention to Adam, "Is he," Adam stammered.

"He's gone," Danny told his friend as he untied him.

Danny and Flack took each side of Adam helping him out of the warehouse.

"You guys found me," he cried.

"You didn't think we would?" Danny asked.

"Wasn't sure, he said that he took care of my phone," Adam told them.

"If that means leaving it on and in the glove box then yeah he took care of it," Flack answered.

Relief set him, it was over, Adam had survived, he was beaten and had a gun wound to his leg, but he survived. And his friends never gave up on him. He wasn't alone.

Adam looked back at his father, his lifeless body. All Adam ever wanted was a dad, someone who took him to ball games, understood his love of science. Instead he had gotten a monster. One that tormented him, even when he left and moved here, his father still followed him, until he found this job, it gave him a peace, and it gave him strength.

**##########**

"Hey Adam," Mac greeted as he came into his hospital room.

"Hey Boss," Adam replied.

"You up for some company," he asked.

"Sure."

"How you feelin'?" Mac asked.

"Better."

"Adam why didn't you come to me?"

"I didn't think he would," Adam voice trailed off. "Mac I'm sorry." Adam sobbed.

"It's not your fault, I do have to ask. Did you know he was here?" Mac asked.

"No, if I knew I would have come to you," Adam told him. "By the time I figured out what was going on, it was too late," Adam told him.

"Why were you on the roof top of the parking garage?" Mac asked.

"I like going up there sometimes, listen to the sound of the city, catch a sunset. It's my peace. I went up there to watch the sunrise," Adam answered.

Mac nodded, "Adam as of right now you are on medical leave, you will see the department shrink, then when your cleared you can come back.

"I don't need to see a shrink," Adam objected.

"You don't have a choice," Mac sternly replied.

"I've lived with this my whole life," Adam answered coolly.

"That's the problem Adam you've lived with it, you've never dealt with it." Mac pointed out.

Adam was stuck, he had no choice; "you can't make an exception?" Adam pleaded.

"Adam no, it's policy and not to mention this could help you, and help you make peace with your past." Mac told him.

**##########**

Adam had followed Mac orders, he hadn't enjoyed it, reliving each painful blow, each painful day he spent living under his father's roof. Adam stepped off the elevator and into the lab. He looked around and took a deep breathe. It was good to be home.

The team was the first to greet him. Asked how he was doing, the bruises and cuts had healed; his leg only bothered him sometimes.

"Welcome back," they each greeted. Adam smiled warmly handshakes and hugs all around. "I never got to tell you this but thank you," Adam told them.

"Just glad we made it in time," Danny told him.

"Alright let's get back to work," Mac ordered. They scattered, and went back to their cases.

Mac turned his attention back to Adam, "I just got your psyche evaluation," Mac held up the folder. "You've been cleared fully. So get back to work." Mac smiled.

"Mac thanks." He smiled at his boss.

He watched the lab tech head to his station, he was glad Adam was okay, and he knew that he would be, he would no longer have the fear of Charles Ross coming out of the shadows after him.

**##########**

Adam looked around the lab, he was glad to be back. The whole ordeal with his father had left him with one strong conclusion, he had a family and they were the people he worked closet too. He was home.

The End.

**Sneak Peek at my next story. Yet to be titled. **

She walked off the elevator, and he watched her walk over to the receptionist. He smiled brightly. He'd missed her. "Hey stranger," he happily greeted.

"Hey yourself," she replied back. She threw her arms around him and he returned squeezing her, she cried softly in pain.

Confusion rolled across his face. "Julie what's wrong?" he asked.

"Is there someplace we can talk?" she asked with tears streaming down her cheeks.

He nodded, and swiftly took her to the locker room.

"Oh Adam," she cried.

"Julie you are scaring me, what's wrong?" he asked with her hand in his.

Slowly she lifted the right side of her shirt, Adam face paled.

"Did he do this?" he asked quietly.

"A couple of days ago, I barely got out of there," she sobbed.

"Listen to me; we need to get you to a hospital."

"No, please Adam, I just need to get away from him."

"Listen I have an idea. Will you please stay right here?"

"You aren't going to tell anyone?"

"There is a guy I work with, Hawkes he's a doctor let him look at you. I promise you can trust him."

Julie nodded. "Okay."

"You promise?"

"Pinky promise," she half laughed.

Adam ran off to find Sheldon Hawkes.


End file.
